One of the key challenges in endoscopy is maintaining sufficiently high quality of screening. Quality for endoscopy is generally defined in part on whether the endoscopist found all lesions that may be of interest during an endoscopic procedure. This may include, for instance, lesions that may be cancerous or pre-cancerous. Various societies debate on different approaches to endoscopic procedures and different ways to evaluate performance of endoscopists. However, these debates have done little to actually improve the level of quality of endoscopic procedures.